


make the yultide gay (like actually gay though)

by lightsinthewater



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Life day, Luke bakes, M/M, Requested, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and jyn is the supportive sister in law who always steals cookies and licks batter off the spoon, carrie skywalker-solo supremacy, life day family fluff, like a lot, literally just all fluff, skysolo, their daughter is named carrie bc i wanted her to be, they would be best friends i will go to court ab this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsinthewater/pseuds/lightsinthewater
Summary: Life day fluff!! request from my tumblr
Relationships: Jyn Erso & Leia Organa, Jyn Erso/Leia Organa, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	make the yultide gay (like actually gay though)

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! alrighty here's a request i just finished today after finishing an exam! hope you all are having a good holiday season/winter if you aren't celebrating anything rn! enjoy!
> 
> (au where rogue one didn't end with everyone dying and leia and jyn are married)

“Get those away from your mouth right now.”

“uh uh.”

“Kiddo, c’mon, give the lights to Dad.”

“...ights?”

“Yes, the lights. Please give them to me,” Han said, sighing. Carrie had taken a great interest in the glowing spheres and subsequently decided they would taste _excellent_. She had been clutching them in her tiny fists for a few minutes, contemplating them. 

“why?” 

“Because we need to hang them up!” Luke said enthusiastically, rounding the corner with a large box floating behind him. With a wave of his hand, he set it down on a nearby table with a resounding _thud_. Smiling, he plucked his daughter off the floor. Han seized the opportunity and quickly wrestled the string of lights away from the two-year-old, breathing a sigh of relief. 

_Thank you_ , he mouthed to Luke, who nodded with a small smile.

“'ang up?”

“Yeah, we put them up there,” the Jedi said, pointing to the space in between a couple of parallel walls. Carrie cooed. 

“Has Leia let you know when she and Jyn are getting here yet?” Han asked, standing up and walking over to the box of decorations on the table. Luke nodded, shifting the toddler to his left hip. 

“Auntie Jyn n Lee?” Carrie asked enthusiastically, bouncing up and down in her father’s arms. 

“Yes,” Luke said, laughing at her pronunciation of his sister’s name. “They’re getting here around 1700.” 

“Alright, so that gives us-” Han glanced up at the small clock in the kitchen. “-4 hours to finish decorating. How about you put you-know-who down for a you-know-what and we can get to work?” he asked. They’d learned very early on to never say _nap_ around Carrie; it always lead to a tantrum that Han could only compare to a hungry Wampa bearing down on a Tauntaun. 

“Good idea. Hey, Carrie?”

“yea.”

“Are you tired?”

She hesitated, sensing where this was going. “...no.”

“How about you go get in bed and I come tell you a story?” Luke asked. This usually worked; she loved hearing stories about her dads’ time in the resistance. She’d clutch her blankets with her tiny fists, leaning forward as he told (age-appropriate) tales of battles and missions, eyes wide, until she finally succumbed to exhaustion and fell asleep. True to tradition, the girl nodded eagerly, before hopping down from Luke’s arms and pattering down the hallway to her bedroom. “Works every time,” the Jedi said, grinning at his husband before following after her. 

Han just chuckled and started putting ornaments on the tree. 

\------

Leia and Jyn arrived precisely at 1700, the ringing of the doorbell echoing throughout the house. Luke leaned his torso out of the kitchen, checking the window by the door to see who it was. He unlocked it with a wave of his hand. 

“Come in!” he called, popping back into the kitchen and quickly sliding the tray of cookies he’d been cutting out into the oven. He nudged the small door shut with his foot, before making his way down the hallway. 

“Luke!” Leia exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him tightly. 

“Hi, Leia,” he smiled, squeezing her back just as enthusiastically. The last time he’d seen her was a few months ago--she’d been away on a diplomatic mission ever since. He stepped aside to allow Leia to barrel down the hallway to see her niece and gave Jyn a quick hug. “How are you doing?” he asked her, tracking back to the kitchen.

“Good!” she replied, following him and perching on the counter. “Cassian and I went to Scarif last month to set up that monument--it was nice.” 

Luke smiled, nodding. He’d always held Jyn in high esteem--she was one of the greatest heroes he’d ever met. She also loved his baking, so that was a bonus. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry Han and I couldn’t make it to that,” he said, holding out a bowl of cake batter for her to taste. She dipped a finger into it, wiggling her eyebrows with excitement. 

“Eh, don’t worry about it." She licked the batter off her finger and tilted her head slightly, thinking. “Needs more cinnamon."

“That’s what _I_ told him, but he wouldn’t listen,” Han said, entering the kitchen. Luke laughed, shaking his head. Han gave his sister-in-law a quick hug, before leaning against the back wall.

“No offense, but I don’t really trust your taste buds,” Luke said, grinning. Han feigned shock, gasping animatedly. 

“I am deeply offended,” he said. “We’re getting a divorce.” Jyn cackled, and Luke shook his head with a smile. 

“I let you taste the cookie dough and you said it tasted like oranges.”

“Are they not orange cookies?”

“They’re chocolate, babe.” Han rolled his eyes. 

“Same thing.”

“DAAAAAAD!” Carrie shouted, speeding into the kitchen and clinging to Han’s leg. He looked down, smiling. 

“What’s up, kiddo?” 

“LEE SAID SHE’S GETTING A DOGGGGG!”

“Oh my, is that so?” he asked, plucking Carrie off the floor. She nodding eagerly, excited. He glanced at Leia, who also nodded. 

“We figured, now that we’ll be home more, we’d get a pet--Cassian actually suggested it,” she said, smiling. Jyn nodded, hopping down from the counter to wrap an arm around her wife’s shoulders. Leia’s face flushed red, and she leaned her head against Jyn’s. 

Luke smiled as he took in the scene around him. It had been too long without moments like this. Far too long. 

“Psst,” Jyn whispered to Carrie, who snapped her head around. All the other adults knew this bit and automatically acted like they had no idea what was happening. 

“ _What?_ ” Carrie whispered back, loudly (she hadn’t quite gotten the hang of it yet). Luke buried his face in his husband’s arm to conceal his silent laughter. Han smirked, biting his lower lip. 

Jyn grinned. “Do you want to help me with a very, very secret mission? You can’t tell anyone.”

Carrie’s eyes widened, and Leia turned her head towards the dining room to hide the grin on her face. 

“YEAH!” the toddler shouted, and Han had to turn away as well, body convulsing with suppressed chuckles. “I mean... _yeah_ ,” she said, lowering her voice as much as a two-year-old who’d just slept for three hours and been re-energized could. 

“Ok, follow me,” Jyn replied, taking the girl’s tiny hand and leading her out into the living room, where they would crawl around on the carpet looking for “clues” for the next ten minutes. 

“How come I’m not the favorite aunt,” Leia pouted once the duo had left the room, leaning against a row of cabinets. Han laughed, shaking his head. 

“She likes both of you equally.”

“Uh-huh.”

“You’re _our_ favorite,” Luke said, laughing. He wrapped Leia in a loose hug, which resulted in her grabbing a wooden spoon from the counter and smacking him with it. “Ow!”

“Oh, can it,” Leia laughed, and Luke grinned before making his way across the room to pull the cookies out of the oven. 

\------

Present opening at the Skywalker-Solo house was, in a word, chaos. What with Carrie running around and trying to eat all the wrapping paper, Leia crying whenever she opened a gift because _“It’s just so sweet!"_ , Jyn and Han bickering about the proper way to crease wrapping paper, and Luke having to dash back and forth between the living room and the kitchen every five minutes to make sure dinner wasn’t burning, there was never a dull moment, to say the least. Tonight, unsurprisingly, was no different.

“Carrie, how about you pick a present for me to open?” Luke asked his daughter, who gladly obliged, waddling over to the tree and grabbing a small box from the pile of gifts that was designated for him (since Carrie couldn’t read gift labels yet, they’d decided to just make groups of presents for each person around the tree). She plunked it down on his lap, and he smiled. “Thank you.” 

He tore open the wrapping paper, to find a small velvet, black box. Raising an eyebrow, he glanced at Han. 

“We’re already married, right? I didn’t make that up?” 

“Oh my gods, just open it already,” the older man laughed, nudging the Jedi with his elbow. Luke complied, flipping open the hinged lid. A small, silver pin with two overlapping spheres on it glinted in the soft light. Two suns. Like on Tattoine. “I thought you could maybe put it on your flight suit?" Han said, scratching the back of his neck. "You go all over the galaxy a whole bunch, but I thought it would be cool for you to have a little piece of home with you? I dunno, it’s lame-”

“Han,” Luke said softly, tilting his head. “I love it. Thank you.” He leaned in, giving his husband a quick kiss. 

“YUCKY!” Carrie screamed, and Luke flinched, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. Han laughed. 

“Yes, very yucky,” Jyn agreed, chuckling. Leia nudged her playfully, rolling her eyes. “Alright, Carrie, how about you pick one out for me?"

"Okay!"

Luke nuzzled into his husband's neck, smiling. Han felt his face flush and leaned his head down to rest it on top of the Jedi's. He watched fondly as everyone opened their presents, laughing and smiling (or crying, in Leia's case). This was his family. 

This was home. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: skysolorights


End file.
